ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostfreak/Quotes
Ben 10 Permanent Retirement *"Loser. Loser. Hahahaha." *"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." *"There has to be something fun to do around here...hello!" *"Mmm...apple pie!" *"Eyuck...no way! Ninja old people!" *"Wonder what Mr. Friendly's up to." *"This place just keeps getting weirder by the minute." Hunted *"What's the matter, Gwen? You look like you've seen a ghost...freak! Hahahahaha." *"No problem...I'll handle this guy. Oh man...you put the 'ug' in 'ugly'." *"Dream on, Claw Boy...what's he talking about?" *"You don't have to get snotty about it, Miss Know-It-All. Sorry Crabby, the watch and I are kind of...attached." *"You have no idea who you're messing with." *"Oh yeah? Do you know this one? Now you see me...now you don't." *"Gah! What happened?" *"Oh man...who is this guy?" *"You better keep your claws to yourself!" Kevin 11 *"But he will." *"The ultimate sneak peek for the ghost with the most freak." Last Laugh *"I just figured out there's something I'm even more afraid of than you: losing my family to some goofball emotional vampire. In other words...you're going down, clown." *"You wanna see something really scary?" *"Aw, now don't tell me you're afraid of old Ghostfreak?" *"Boo!" *"Whoa...that kind of even freaked me out." Secrets *"Oh man!" *"Yes! Sometimes I love this watch!" *"Don't switch on me now!" *"Oh no!" *"Grandpa? Gwen?" *"No..." Ghostfreaked Out *"Ghostfreak? I didn't pick you!" *"You should be." *"Ben's not here. Boo! Hahahahaha!" *"Guess they didn't learn their lesson." *"No! I'm not going back!" Ben 10: Alien Force Ghost Town *"Ghostfreak!" *"Don't worry Gwen. Ghostfreak was one of the Omnitrix originals. I've controlled him before-" *"Ben Tennyson! Nooo!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The Ultimate Sacrifice *"Ghostfreak!" *"Now you're under my control." Ben 10: Omniverse Mystery, Incorporeal *"Well...so far, so good." *"I still feel like me! Maybe I don't have to be scared to use him anymore!" *"Mana is life energy, Mike. I'm a ghost, so I don't have any to absorb! But you know what they say: possession is nine-tenths of the law." *"Yee-haw! Ben Tennyson is awesome! Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself? Loo-dee-doo, I'm dancing! Cause I'm Mike Morningstar, the big ol' dork!" *"Guys, it's me! Here you go, cuz!" Bengeance is Mine *"No thanks to Psyphon!" *"Actually, I can." And Then There Were None Bad Ben *"I've come a long way to find you, Ben Tennyson. To find and end you." *"Hardly. Though I realized none of this makes sense from your point of view. If I were a nice guy, I would explain why you must be destroyed. But I'm not a nice guy." *"Cleanup on Aisle 10!" Charm School *"Gwen, I've been all over campus and there's no sign of-hey! There she is!" *"Why aren't we ending this?" *"Hm...maybe noBODY can. But Ghostfreak doesn't have a body!" Vreedlemania *"Thanks for saving my mom, but you're still going down!" *"Listen up, Vreedle spawn! Chill out! I mean...cease and desist! I mean..." *"Get off me! Ow! Stop that!" *"Now everbody just settle down!" Malgax Attacks *"Let the games begin!" A New Dawn *"Okay, time to take charge!" *"Hah! Gotcha!" *"He has no mind to control!" *"I might need some help!" *"Hey!"